What If
by rugrat4eva
Summary: A series of One Shots based off My Covenant series. Basically, its about how different things would be if the couples in the series were completely different.. I recommend reading the stories 1st, but it shouldn't be that hard to pick up on if you don't.
1. Tyler 1

**Okayy, so this is how this happened: I was getting ready to go to skool, still sick, because I had a test in my last class, but when I was about to leave, my mom, talked me into not going to all my classes, so instead of going to the four classes I had that day, I only went to two, which meant I had an extra 2 hrs before I had to leave the house. So I took my boots off and laid back on my bed and was gonna start writing for 'Can't let U Go', but nothing wanted to come out. So I started playing around with the idea of Tyler and Vikki's first solo date and started writing it out. Then, out of the blue, I started thinking about one of the other one shots I wrote and how easily I could have put Mia with Tyler instead of Reid, and 'Redemption Song' would have been something completely different. So then I started thinking about how different it would be, and changed the idea of Vikki and Tyler's date, to a date between Mia and Tyler, if I had put them together. And voila! This came to life.**

**I don't own the Covenant, or the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden… I just really like it**

I Knew I Loved You/Happy Anniversary

Tyler stood under the tree in the courtyard, looking impatiently at the clock by the tower. He kept looking around him, waiting for the person he was waiting for to show up. "She's late." He said under his breath, letting out a sigh of frustration. Tyler closed his eyes and linked his hands over his head. "She's always late, Ty. Why is today any different?" he asked himself in a low, slightly nervous voice. "She's late, even when I tell her a different time." Tyler told her to be ready and to meet him outside in the courtyard at 7:30, an hour before his plan for the night actually needed to happen, to account for her lateness. It was only a quarter to 8 and he was being paranoid, but it was a very special evening and it was one of the few times that Tyler went all out on a date with a girl before. He looked behind the tree at the dozen of long stemmed yellow roses he had bought for her and smiled to himself, thinking about her reaction to them and for the night he had planned for the two. Tyler was brought out of his thoughts by the vibrations coming from his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller id. Once he saw who it was, he considered letting it go to voicemail, but reluctantly answered, knowing that the person wouldn't stop until they spoke to him.

"What is it, Reid?" he asked, the frustration evident in his voice. Reid let out a chuckle after hearing Tyler's voice. "She stood you up, didn't she?" he asked with pure amusement in his voice. "No, she's probably still getting ready. You and I both know she has a horrible sense of time." Reid laughed at the pitiful attempt to excuse her not being there. "She wasn't late when I dated her, Baby Boy." He pointed out. Tyler cringed at the thought of his girlfriend being with his best friend. "That was one date a year and a half ago, Reid. And she didn't even have fun." He said, knowing that he diminished Reid's mood. "True, Baby Boy, but she wasn't late. Wait a second, Riley just came in." Tyler sighed and listened to their conversation, hoping he'd hear something that would help his current situation.

"Riles, where's Mia?" Reid asked, gaining a dirty look and a punch in the shoulder from Riley. "Hello to you too, Sweetheart. My day was fine, thanks for asking." She said, walking over to Tyler's side of the room. "Baby, don't be like that." He said, pulling her back over towards him. "I was just asking cause I'm on the phone with Baby Boy." Riley took the phone from his hand and started talking to Tyler.

"Why are you talking to Reid? Shouldn't you be on your date?" Riley asked, hearing Tyler sigh. "She's not here yet." Tyler responded, his voice slightly shaky. Riley laughed when she heard that in his voice. "Don't worry, Ty. Mia's on her way. I just left her so she should be in the courtyard in a few minutes." Riley said, before the phone was taken from her hand. "There you go, Baby Boy. Now I'm gonna enjoy my alone time with my girlfriend, while you wait for yours. Have fun." Reid said. The last thing Tyler heard before the line went dead was Riley laughing in the background. He chuckled to himself, and then shuttered at the thought of what they might be doing. "I hope they don't use my bed." He said with a sigh. "They've threatened you with that too?" he heard someone say behind him, making him smile when he heard the voice.

"What took you so long?" He asked, walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace. "I was in the middle of a clothing crisis. Riley had to help me." Tyler nodded and reluctantly let her go so he could go get the flowers he placed behind the tree earlier. "These are for you." Mia's face lit up when the flowers were in his hands. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much." Tyler loved it when she was happy. The smile she got on her face was infectious and it made him happy to see her happy. "So, what do you have planned for the evening Ty?" she asked, as he took her hand and began to lead her out of the courtyard and to the front of the school. "All in due time, Mia." He said with a smile on his face. Mia laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tyler and Mia walked over to the parking lot and got in Tyler's hummer. They drove in a comfortable silence and after a few minutes, Tyler turned his car off and got out the car. "We're at the park?" Mia asked hesitantly, watching Tyler smile and take her hand to guide her down a path. Not before long, Tyler stopped, shocking Mia. "What are you doing?" she asked, a little nervously, when he went behind her to cover her eyes for the rest of the walk. "Trust me. You'll love it." Tyler said, feeling his girlfriend relax in his arms. A few minutes later, he stopped Mia from moving and leaned in behind her. "You ready?" he whispered into her ear and watched her slowly nod her head in agreement. He moved his hands from over her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Mia opened her eyes was in awe at what she saw. The Gazebo in the park was fully decorated in lights and yellow roses. There was a table in the center of the Gazebo, set with candles and flowers and rose petals covered the floor and went down the stairs and lead the path they were on. "How did you do all this?" Mia asked when she could find her voice. "The park owners owed my mom a favor after the founder's day picnic." Tyler said leading her over to the table. He pulled out her chair so that she could sit and out of nowhere, a man came out and served them food. Mia's tray was lifted by the waiter and her favorite food was there. "How did you…" she started, but stopped when he smiled again. "Riley or my dad?" she asked folding her arms across her chest with a smile on her face. "Riley. She helped me out with some of the extra details." Tyler said and the two started eating their food.

After they finished, Tyler stood up and walked over to Mia's side of the table. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand out for Mia to take it. "There's no music." Mia said laughing, as she took Tyler's hand and stood up. "Not yet." He said and nodded to the waiter who walked away from them to a distant tent. "What's gonna happen now?" Mia asked, as Tyler began twirling her around the Gazebo. "Just wait for it." He said, dipping Mia when they got to the middle of the Gazebo. When he lifted her up, the speakers in the Gazebo started playing a song that Mia instantly recognized. "Savage Garden's I Knew I Loved You?" she asked, watching the smile come on his face again. "I love this song." She said, looking up at him. "So I've been told." He said, kissing Mia's forehead. She leaned in closer to Tyler as the song played. They both had their eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being so close to each other.

As the song continued to play, Tyler kissed the top of Mia's head. "You do like this, right? I mean, it wasn't too over the top?" Mia giggled and looked up at him. "It's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you for doing this." Tyler leaned down to her, stopping right in front of her lips "I love you, Amelia Johnson." Mia let her lips meet his and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When the two finally stopped, Mia kissed the tip of Tyler's nose, watching him laugh when she did. "I love you too, Tyler Simms. Happy Anniversary." Mia replied with a smile on her face. She leaned back into his arms and they danced in complete and utter bliss.

**So that's the first part… I'm making it a mini-series with different pairings with the characters from the movie and the ones I made. The next one will be Reid/Riley… And I already figured out that the last one that I do in this series will end Mia and Tyler's Date…**

**If you haven't, check out 'Can't Let U Go' (I just posted chapter 9… :D), or if this is the first thing of mine you've read and you're utterly confused about where these OCs (Riley, Mia, and whichever ones I put in) came from, check out 'Redemption Song' and the one shots that go with both stories (One Chance, Unapologize, Wake Up Call, and Goodbye to You)**

**PLZ PLZ Review and let me know what you think!!! (On everything, if you didn't already)**


	2. Reid 1

**Its not another Chapter of my other series, but this flowed alittle more than that did rite now.... Its Reid and Riley... and I really liked writing it cuz it was fun... So i hope you enjoy it...**

Reid threw his phone on the bed and smirked at Riley. "Now, I have you all to myself." He said, as Riley folded her arms across her chest. "And…" Riley said, a smile trying not to come on her face. "And… What do you want to do?" he asked, getting on his bed and leaning against the headboard. Riley snuggled up next to him and started running her hands over his chest. "Movie?" she said moving slightly so she could look him in the eyes. Reid reached up for the remote for his TV and turned it on. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take what I can get." Riley laughed and took the remote from him. "Play your cards right, and you just might get what you had in mind. Later though." Reid raised an eyebrow and watched the smile creep on Riley's face as she laid her head on his chest and started to flip the channels until she found something she wanted to see. Reid started playing with her hair, neither of them saying anything, which was extremely rare for them both.

After a while, Reid took the remote from Riley's hand and threw it on the floor, leaving it on whatever channel Riley had it on. "Why did you do that?" Riley asked, a little angry that he took the remote from her. "You couldn't make a choice, so I made it for you." Riley sat up from under his arm and moved to the other side of the bed. "I didn't ask you to. And what makes you think that I need you to make my choices for me?" Reid sat up and tried to soothe her, trying not to start one of their constant fights over something as small as a remote. "Riles, if you want to watch something else, change the channel. I don't want to fight with you." Riley huffed and moved from off Reid's bed. "Then you shouldn't have done that." She said folding her arms across her chest. Reid got up and tried to move towards Riley. "I'm sorry, Ms. James, for taking the remote from you and picking the movie for you. Better now?" he asked, hoping that the fight was over. "No." Riley said, going to sit on Tyler's bed. Reid sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult? I mean, it's just a fucking movie, Riles." Riley laughed at him. "I'm difficult? Is that what you really think?" Reid nodded and looked at her, frustrated. "You're an extremely difficult bitch, Riley." Riley got up and picked up her bag and jacket. "Well, since I'm such a difficult bitch, I'll just leave and uncomplicated things for you, you inconsiderate bastard." Riley started for the door and Reid tried to stop her. "Babe…" he started, but Riley cut him off and left the room. He thought about following her, but it would just escalate things into something bigger than it needed to be.

Fighting is what Reid and Riley do best. They wouldn't be them if they didn't argue at least twice a week. The little ones, like this one, didn't last as long as the big ones did. So he knew that as soon as Riley calmed down, they would be fine. He sat down on his bed and began watched the movie he put on television and decided to wait it out. About an hour later, he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing Riley standing there with two bags in her hands. "Truce?" she asked holding the bag up to show him that she picked up food. "Chinese?" Reid asked, taking the bags from her and putting them on his desk. Riley nodded and took her jacket off and put it on his desk chair. "You really think I'm difficult, Reid?" she asked as he pulled her into him. "Hell yeah, your difficult. But baby, so am I. That's what makes us so perfect for each other." Reid said, kissing her forehead. "This is true. No other people would put up with half the shit we do. So I guess I'm stuck with you." Riley said, leaning up to kiss Reid on the lips. "Stuck with me?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She said, smiling. "You're not mad that I called you a bitch?" he asked, secretly praying that it wouldn't start another fight. "I can't be mad at you for speaking the truth." She said, nonchalantly, then going to take the food out of the bag.

"So where'd you get the Chinese?" he asked, following Riley over to his desk and wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder. "After I left, I went for a ride to clear my head, and winded up in town. Since I was already calmed down, I figured that I would pick up something for us to eat and surprise you. So I went to 'Far East' and picked up some food." Reid nodded and started kissing her neck as she tried to take the food out of the bags. "Reid… I'm hungry." Riley whined, trying to get him to stop. "I'm pretty sure you taste better than anything you have in that bag, baby." He said, continuing his assault on her neck. Riley giggled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in return. He picked her up and brought her over to his bed, laying her down underneath him, never breaking the kiss they were sharing. "What about the food?" Riley asked in between kisses. "That's the beauty of a microwave, baby." He said, kissing her deeply and not giving her time to respond.

After a while, Riley rolled over so she was on top of him, Reid pulling her as close to him as possible. Riley reluctantly broke the kiss and they both moaned, and Reid returned to his original position on her neck. Riley moaned and threw her head back so Reid had better access and laughed when she felt his tongue run completely down her collar bone. Reid slid one of his hands under Riley's shirt, running his fingers gently up and down her spine and buried the other in her hair. Then, out of nowhere, there was a knock at the door. Reid groaned and leaned on Riley's neck. She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Can we ignore them?" He asked, hearing whoever was at the door knock again. "They're not gonna go away." She said, getting off of him and going to the bathroom to straighten herself up. Reid reluctantly rolled off his bed and opened the door, revealing Vikki in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you live in California?" he asked, pulling the girl into a hug. "Nice to see you too, Reid. I convinced my dad to let me visit for a few days since I'm on break from school." Reid nodded and moved so she can come in the room. "And you came to my room why? Are you finally ready to admit that you're irresistibly attracted to me and you're dating the wrong son?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Vikki laughed and punched his shoulder. "No, actually I'm about to go meet my guy now. I just wanted to see one of my cousins and I knew Riles was here." Vikki said, turning when the bathroom door opened. "Vik! What are you doing here?" Riley said, pulling her cousin into a hug. "Why does everyone keep asking that? Cant I visit my cousins and my boyfriend without a reason?" She asked jokingly. "Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you until Spring Break." Riley said, letting go of her. "Where is Golden Boy anyway? He usually calls by now." Reid asked, sitting back on his bed. "Probably still at his house. He doesn't know I'm here yet." Riley nodded and sat down next to Reid. Vikki looked at them and got the message. "OH! So I just interrupted something that I don't wanna know about. I'm gonna go so it's not anymore awkward than it already is and I see something that I really don't want to. I'll call you later. Or tomorrow." Vikki said, turning and leaving the room.

Riley laughed and laid backwards on the bed, with Reid quickly following. "She's very smart." Reid said, rolling on top of Riley. "Yes. The women in our family are very intuitive." She said, linking her arms around his neck. Reid nodded and looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face. "Your beautiful." He said, looking her in the eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." She said, running her hands through his hair. Reid laughed put his forehead on hers. "I could get used to us being calm like this." He said, closing his eyes. "Not me. If we were like this all the time, baby, we probably wouldn't last." Riley said, as he opened his eyes. "Arguing and bickering are some of the things that keep us together. We'd be just another boring couple without it." Reid nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. We'd be like Mia and Baby Boy. Or like Vikki and Golden Boy." Riley nodded at him. "It's what makes us different." She said with a smile on her face. "It's what makes us special." Reid nodded and smiled at her. "It keeps the spark." Reid said leaning down to kiss her. "Exactly." Riley said, moving inches away from him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**That was interesting.... Next one will be Caleb and Vikki.... I dont know how i'm gonna work it yet, but hopefully i'll figure something out.... and i dont know when my next update will be cuz i have midterms next week nd I'm studying my ass off... **

**Review or send me a PM with anything you have to say about this, or any of my other stories... I'm open to feedback and any ideas you may have on how you think things should progress....**

**==Rugrat4eva  
**


	3. Caleb 1

**I finally got some inspiration for Caleb/Vikki! **

Caleb sat in his room, typing on his computer with his headphones blaring in his ears. He was juggling a full plate of projects for school; he had a project for his history class, he was helping organize the prom (because Chelsea and Riley were co chairs of the prom committee and talked him into it), he was tutoring Pogue and some other people who were in his math class, because finals were coming up, and on top of that, he had a English paper due and a presentation for his media immersion class all due next week. His mother, Eleanor, knocked at the door and poked her head inside. "Caleb, dinner's ready." She said, watching him pull one of the headphones out of his ear an turn to her. "I'm not hungry." He said looking up at her from his desk. "Don't work too hard, okay?" she said before walking away from the door, leaving Caleb to continue his work.

A few minutes later, his cell phone began to ring. At first, Caleb ignored it, figuring it was probably someone wanting him to do something else, but when they called right back, he got frustrated and picked up his phone. "Hello?" he asked, his voice extremely frustrated. "Well, don't you sound like a happy camper." He heard, then looked at his phone and saw that he was talking to his girlfriend. "Sorry, Vik. I'm just stressed out." Vikki laughed into the phone. "I can tell. You sound like crap." He sighed and sat on his bed. "You should see how I look." Vikki didn't say anything on her end of the phone for a few seconds. "You look like crap too." Caleb looked at his door and saw Vikki standing there, her cell phone in her hand and a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, practically jumping off his bed and pulling her into his arms. "I swear, if someone else asks me that one more time…" Caleb laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm guessing that was the first time you've laughed or even legitimately smiled since the last time I saw you." Caleb didn't say anything, just rested his head on the top of hers. "I'm glad you're here. I needed to see you." Vikki nodded and pulled away from him. "I can tell. What have you been doing?" She asked, walking over to his desk to look on his computer. "Projects, homework, tutoring, prom, studying for finals, writing my essay for the valedictorian contest, and looking for an apartment close to Harvard for next year." He said, seeing her eyes grow wide. She turned to his computer screen and looked at all the windows he had open. "Okay, this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna go take a shower and get dressed. And then, I'm gonna take you somewhere, and force you to have fun." Caleb started refusing but Vikki got up and started pushing him into the bathroom. "No arguments, Danvers. Go!" she said, locking him in the bathroom and going back over to his computer.

About 15 minutes later, Caleb used to unlock his door, and saw Vikki typing on his computer. "What are you doing?" he asked, walking into his room half dressed and rubbing his head with a towel. "Organizing this prom stuff that Chels sent you. Now, there's one less thing on your list of things to do." He looked over his shoulder and saw that window completely organized. "This looks good. Thank you." Vikki nodded and turned around. "Now, go finish getting dressed before I forget everything I had planned for the night and have my way with you." Caleb kissed her and walked over to his closet with a smile on his face.

He came back in the room a few minutes later and saw Vikki lying on his bed talking on his phone. "Yeah, I'm kidnapping him for the night." She said, watching him sit next to her. "I'll tell him Pogue. Oh, and tell Chels that I sent her that prom thing that she sent Cay. I fixed it for him." She smiled when she saw him walk over to his computer and it was off. Caleb turned and looked at her with a panicked look on his face. "Parry, I gotta go. Caleb looks like he might explode. We'll see you tomorrow." Vikki hung up the phone and crawled over to the edge of the bed, by where Caleb was standing. "Where's all my stuff? Vikki I hadn't turned my computer off in three days!" Vikki got off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you needed a break. You really need to relax. Do you really think I would just turn off all your work? It's just a glamour." Caleb sighed and slightly relaxed from his tense state. "But, it won't wear off until tomorrow night. I saved everything before I did the glamour though, and for your added relief, I put a copy of everything on this flash drive." She said, pulling it out of her pocket. "Everyone's meeting for breakfast tomorrow morning and they know that you're going out with me tonight, so none of the boys will be calling you." Caleb let out a sigh of relief and Vikki laughed.

"So where do you intend on taking me?" Caleb asked as a seductive smile crept on his face. Vikki smirked and began to pull him out of his room. "Somewhere that will force you to let loose and have fun, even if it is just for the night." A light bulb flashed in Caleb's head as they walked out of the house and towards his car. "A strip club?" Vikki rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you wanna go to a strip club, I'll go get Reid, and I can drop you guys off..." she said, as they both turned to the driver's seat."I was joking Vikki." He said, kissing her quickly before beginning to walk to the driver's seat. "No driving. Give me your keys." She said, holding her hand out and smiling as he put them in her hands. "No one else drives my car but me. You're lucky I like you." Vikki leaned into him and began playing with his collar. "Just like, Caleb?" she asked, looking up at him seductively. Caleb smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "You know what I meant, don't you?" Vikki nodded and looked down at his shirt, fiddling with the buttons. "It's still nice to hear every once in a while." She said, in a low voice. Caleb put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes. "I'm falling for you, Victoria Johnson. Hard." Caleb leaned down to kiss her, but Vikki moved her head and opened the car door. "They'll be time for that later. Get your ass in the car." Caleb laughed and turned away from her, going to get into the car on the passenger side. "Do I get to know where were going?" He asked when she got in and started driving. "You'll find out when we get there." Vikki said with a smile on her face. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride for now."

**This is being split into 2 parts, cuz I think it flows better that way…. (Nd yes I do know where Vikki's taking him, and I'm not procrastinating or putting it off, I just dnt have time to write it as detailed as I want it to be… I have finals in school and I'm practically running on fumes studying my ass off… But, after Monday, I'll be able to write as much as I want cuz my finals will be done!)**

**Review PLZ**


	4. Caleb 2

**SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LONG DELAY IN THIS…. I HAVE NO EXCUSE, I JUST COULDN'T WRITE IT…. BUT I FORCED MYSELF TO DO IT..**

After about 20 minutes of driving, Vikki turned the ignition off in Caleb's car and sighed. "The Mall, Vik?" Caleb asked and nodded. "Whenever I was upset or stressed out, my brother would take me to the mall and it would serve as a temporary distraction for whatever was on my mind." Caleb looked at her and then back at the mall in front of them. "I'm not sure this is gonna work, Vik. I'm not really the mall type." She chuckled and lightly kissed him. "I know that, Caleb. But there's a method to my madness. Trust me." He reluctantly unhooked his seatbelt and got out the car, followed by a smiling Vikki.

When they were inside, Caleb put his arm around Vikki's shoulders. "Okay, so what's this plan of yours?" She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Patience, Caleb." She said and he chuckled. "The malls here are different than the ones in California, but they all pretty much have the same things. Where's the arcade?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled and led her to the elevator. "What are we playing?" Caleb asked and Vikki laughed. "I don't know what's in there yet, Cay." she said and then the elevator door opened and they walked into the place. "Oh, Lets play Street Fighter!" She said, walking over to the machine. "You've played Street Fighter before?" He asked and Vikki shook her head. "No but it shouldn't be that hard to learn right?" Vikki said, putting her purse down by the machine. "Whatever you say, Vik." Caleb laughed and put the money in the machine. "Lets do this."

The first few times, Caleb won. "I think the stakes need to be raised." Vikki said after losing for the third time. "What did you have in mind?" Caleb asked. "If I win, your computer stays off until I go back home without any complaints from you." She said. "And if you win, I'll stop trying to force you to have fun and we'll go back to your house." Caleb reluctantly agreed and they played about three more game, that Vikki won. "You hustled me, didn't you?" He asked, and Vikki smiled. "My brother and I I used to play Street Fighter all the time. Wanna play something else?" She asked and he shook his head. "Lets do something else." Caleb said, grabbing Vikki's hand and walking out of the arcade.

"What's the next step in this plan of yours now?" he asked and Vikki walked over to the map of the mall. "Were going shopping now." She said and Caleb sighed. "I don't like the mall, Vik. Shopping isn't really my thing." Vikki nodded and took his hand. "Trust me, you'll like this." She said and led him away down a hallway. "What are you getting?" He asked and Vikki stopped in front of a store. "I need some new swimsuits for when I go back home and your gonna help me pick them out. I need a partial opinion and who better than my boyfriend?" Caleb's eyes grew wide and walked into the store behind Vikki. "I told you that your gonna like it." She said, walking over towards a rack of suits.

After about an hour of trying stuff on, Vikki and Caleb left the store laughing, smiling and walked down to the food court. " Having fun yet?" Vikki asked as they sat down with their food. "Surprisingly yes." He said and Vikki raised an eyebrow. "What, did you think that I was gonna make this about me or something?" She asked and Caleb shook his head. "No, I just didn't think I'd be able to take a break from the things that were going on in my head." Vikki nodded and grabbed one of Caleb's French fries. "Everyone needs a break from things once in a while, Cay. That's one of the reasons I came out here." She said and Caleb looked at her confused. "What's the other reason?" He asked. "To see my friends and my boyfriend." She said, leaning back in her chair. "Since I went back home, time seems to be moving slow. School seems longer; so do the days and weeks. Not only that, but I felt like nothing was in my control. Like I couldn't make the days go by faster. I couldn't make time speed up or fast forward to graduation so I could see you guys again. I wanted to do something for me that I could control. So I booked a flight and came out here. I'll probably be grounded until graduation when I get back but it's so worth it." Caleb chuckled and Vikki smiled.

After they finished eating, they walked around the mall for a little while longer until they both decided to leave. "Am I allowed to drive now?" Caleb playfully asked Vikki. "Since I know that your calm, yes." She replied, handing him his car keys. "Where to now?" he asked as he and Vikki both got situated in the car. "Umm, you pick." She said and he nodded. "I know exactly where I'm taking you." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

A little while later, Caleb parked his car and looked over at Vikki. "A cliff?" She asked, as her and Caleb got out the car. "Pogue usually comes up here to clear his head. He brought Mia up here with him when him and Kate broke up and the two of them just talked for hours." He said as he took her hand and led her to a nearby rock. "I usually come out here when I need to get away from things; When I need to not think. Especially now, when the sun's setting; the view is too beautiful to not be calm." Caleb sat down and pulled Vikki into his lap. "I didn't know you had a special place." She said and he nodded. "Doesn't everyone?" Caleb asked, placing light kisses on Vikki's neck. "I guess so." She replied, lightly chuckling in reaction to Caleb's actions. "So where's your's?" He asked and she sighed. "Other than right here?" Vikki asked and Caleb nodded. "There's this big oak tree in the park near my grandmother's house." She said, looking out into the horizon. "Every summer when I was younger when my brother and I would stay with her for the summer, we'd spend every other day in that tree. And whenever we played in it, everything felt so carefree; like there wasn't a care in the world. It was one of my brother's favorite places to be and one of the few places that I feel close to him now." Caleb rested his head on her shoulders and Vikki sighed. "He sounds like a good person." He said and she nodded. "He was. He would've liked you."

The couple sat like this until the sun completely set and Caleb drove Vikki to her Aunt and Uncle's house. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He said and Vikki nodded. "Don't bother that computer, Cay. I mean it." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wont." He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll call you when I get home." Vikki nodded and Caleb leaned forward and kissed her. He reluctantly pulled away and Vikki went inside, leaving him to drive home in the night.

**SO CALEB AND VIKKI ARE FINALLY DONE!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN POGUE AND CHELSEA (I THINK THAT'S WHO I PICKED FOR HIM…) WILL BE UP BUT HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL…..**


End file.
